dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Queen
"The definition of Justice is something that can be considered different for any hero, yet for me it means protecting the ones that are forgotten by society" -Samantha Queen, in a conversation with Emiko Queen. Samantha Dinah Queen (Born December 8th, 2035) is an American vigilante who operates in Star City as the Red Arrow. Born as a result of the final reunion between Damian Wayne and Emiko Queen, a fact that makes her the sister of The Batman, something she doesn't know...Samantha has grown up largely estranged from her brother and father. Being trained to the peak of physical perfection by her mother, Samantha set out in her teenage years to save Star City, becoming The Red Arrow. Childhood Tokyo Ghoul Samantha Queen was born in Tokyo Japan on December 8th, 2035 as the second child and only daughter of the vigilante Emiko Queen, who at the time of her daughters' birth had been a vigilante operating in Star City and around the world as The Red Arrow and was the half-brother of Oliver Queen, who was the vigilante in Star City known as Green Arrow. Her father was Damian Wayne, who was the fifth person to hold the mantle of Robin and the second official person to ever hold the mantle of Batman, permanently taking up the mantle when Bruce Wayne retired, and Dick Grayson summarily refused to take up the mantle of Batman due to his wish to start a family. Damian Wayne and Emiko Queen's relationship had been very turbulent throughout their lives to say the very least. a childhood romance burgeoned from the fact that they were, for a brief time on the same team and then things, as they had gotten older had steadily increased to the point that they were going to marry one another, however for unknown reasons that had never truly gone to plan and the two had broken up before summarily getting back together and having a son; whom they named Clark, after Clark Kent, the man who inspired at least a generation of heroes and more. Samantha Queen's existence had been born from coincidence to say the very least. Emiko Queen's trail of a League of Assassins member who had killed one of the criminals in which she was trying to apprehend had led her to Gotham City and it was in Gotham City that Batman had also been on the trail of said assassin for an unrelated crime. The two had crossed paths and it had seemed, even for a moment that things would return to the way things were, the way it should have been. She had been to Wayne Manor, to see the son that she had left behind, and she did stay for an extended period of time, believed to be at least six months where she tried to raise a child. However, it was never in the cards for Emiko to raise a child, she was destined for the life of the nomad, constantly on the move, fighting the good fight and as such; she left Damian Wayne and her young son behind, never to see them again. Growing Up Alone Of course, it was during this six-month stay at Wayne Manor that Emiko Queen had found herself pregnant and as such, her career as The Red Arrow had winded down for the time being. Part of her was conflicted on whether or not she should have kept the child. Adoption had been considered at one point, dropping her off at an orphanage and leaving her to be taken by people that were good, that were decent, however she couldn't. Emiko had decided to bring her daughter into the world after coming to a decision eventually and Samantha's childhood could best be described as constantly on the move. Moving from place to place in search of the next thing, in search of the next target and as such she had never formed a true home. However, in her own way, Emiko loved and resented her daughter due to the fact that she represented a tool that could be used against her and Samantha would resent her for that for years. Birthright During Samantha's adolescence and her burgeoning teenage years, it had become apparent that the injuries that Emiko Queen had sustained in the field over the years was catching up to her, meaning that her career in the field, her way of life was coming at an end and she needed someone to take up the mantle. So she did, Samantha was trained by her mother to become the Red Arrow and she took to the lessons with an edge. Long hours of training had honed her skills in archery, in hand to hand combat and several other things made her proficient in what she was preparing to do. At the age of sixteen, Samantha made her debut to the world as The Red Arrow and for seven years, she roamed around the world, doing what her mother had done. However, it was time for her to find a permanent home and she found it in Star City. Instinct She had been in Star City for at least three months, slowly building a reputation underground as more of an urban myth due to the fact she had never been seen in public, leading to some to believe that she existed while others believed that she was made up by the Star City Police Department. Despite this, she had an ulterior motive to being in Star City despite going back and saving the city like her mother had attempted to do in the past. She was scouting out Alistair Queen, the current holder of The Green Arrow mantle in order to see if he had what it takes to save the city during the event of a large crisis. Watching an encounter with Dark Archer and Arsenal, during in which the former slayed many members of The Demon Hill Gang in an attempt to find out who had been responsible for a series of hijacked shipments. Regardless, she had found Green Arrow, Dark Archer and Arsenal working together to stop the shipments from being stolen and watched from a rooftop. Tracking down his movements to Wilson Grant's gym, she was able to quickly deduce his identity as Teddy Dresden and after some convincing the two decided to work together. Red Arrow was aiming at taking down Bronze Tiger and his criminal empire while Arsenal wanted to take down the Prometheus Gang. The two decided a mutual exchange of information, with Red Arrow providing information to Arsenal about The Prometheus Gang while Arsenal provided her information about Bronze Tiger's criminal empire Welcome To The Jungle The plan had been simple enough in it's execution and as such, she had to have felt that there was a strong possibility that it wouldn't work out. their plan had been a simple one: They were going to raid Bronze Tiger's club and make their presence known in the Star City underworld. Being the serious tactician that she was, she explicitly told Arsenal not to kill people, noting his history of violence and association with Dark Archer, a man she had felt to be a killer and a villain at best. They infiltrated the club and made their presence known, with Red Arrow taking out several thugs and establishing that she was a force to be reckoned with. at the sounds of gunshots, she made her way over to Arsenal and chastised him for being no better than the people they were fighting. She would fight Bronze Tiger briefly and his raw power and strength prevailed when under the drug known as Instinct. she'd fly through a glass window and fall unconscious while Arsenal engaged in combat against the drug lord, despite this the pair managed to escape from him. Chasing Ghosts Going undercover in one of the shadier night clubs of Star City, Samantha and Teddy found a lead in the form of a ex-Prometheus Gang member who turned to selling Instinct for Bronze Tiger, confronting him in the Mens Bathroom, the pair beat up him and then interrogated him, Sam going as far to use a karambit nearly to harm the dealer until bodyguards arrived to protect the dealer, ending in them leaving after they obtained the location of a Prometheus Gang warehouse. The two argued about the use of the knife and this accumulated in a kiss in the back of a taxi, something they agreed was just a heat of the moment reflex and nothing more as she returned to the penthouse she was based out of. Diamonds Forever When reports of a murdered woman in Gotham barring the same calling card of The Diamond Killer reached Star City, Samantha recruited Teddy again to help her with investigating the killing, managing to come up with a likely list of targets for TDK, realising that most likely he would kill again at the Wayne Charity Gala, Sam used her alternate alias of Samantha Lecroix and briefly interacted, unknowingly, with her brother Clark Wayne when he became suspicious of the duo. After some miscommunication, she directed Teddy after The Diamond Killer while unknowingly her father did the same, leading to Teddy and Clark fighting while she herself encountered Damian, the use of her skills surprised him as he immediately pieced together her identity as the daughter of Emiko Queen and himself. Surprised and upset over the revelation of her parenthood, she still returned to Wayne Manor with them. Feeling like a outsider even further when a injured Teddy left, insisting he needed to go back to Star City and continue fighting Bronze Tiger, leading her to perceive his goodbye as abandonment. Descendants Of The Demon Unexpected Reunion After overhearing police radios discussing a Red Arrow who beat up a bar of bikers in Bludhaven, she tracked the copycat to a rooftop nearby to the bar where the copycat revealed herself to be none other than Martha Wayne II, her half sister who had been presumed dead alongside her villainous cousin weeks before. Discovering from her half-sister about a new Ra's Al Ghul as her former League of Shadows teammates turned on her when they discovered her washed up. Before they could get any further into the issue, police radios alerted them to a nearby hostage situation involving Wayne Enterprises employees being ransomed for thousands, inadvertently teaming up with Cluemaster and Kid Demon, the four heroes able to successfully infiltrate the warehouse and defuse the situation. Broken Arrow Returning to the Batcave with Martha and Jack, she intially argued with the latter over the inclusion of Kid Demon, stating her flare for the dramatics was too immature for a hostage situation, the two argued briefly when Jack attempted to profile her emotions and when she did the same to him, leading to a tense defuse of hostilities. After that, she and Martha sat in the cave and ate some sandwiches Martha had gone and gotten for herself from the Manor, revealing to her half sister her feelings of being a Outsider and her disliking for going upstairs, despite this Martha persuaded her to go upstairs for a hour, this turned into a trip to the Gardens where she came face-to-face with her father again, interrupted this time by one of Doctor Midnite's robotic owls which had mistakenly delivered a letter intended for her from Teddy should he have died fighting Bronze Tiger, unfortunately she was unaware of the false news and grieved him silently on the Garden bench. Not long after that she recklessly attempted to fight Thomas Wayne II atop a rooftop, content with letting him win, only being saved from him by the arrival of Damian Wayne wearing his old batsuit, beating Thomas and taking both of them back to the cave, on the way she broke down and revealed her discomfort at the Manor to Damian who was unable to console her and with the help of Ashen patched her up and set her back in the spare room she had been living out for the week she was there for. When Teddy arrived at her bedside, she punched him and begrudgingly accepted his apology, keeping her distance from him the day when Teddy ended up training with Clark the next day, as that happened she questioned Ashen when provided her with breakfast, seeking to understand her father and wanting to know if it would be acceptable to take Martha back with her to Star City. Despite attempts, Ashen suggested she see for herself the kind of man her father was before leaving to clean. Category:Female Category:Archer Category:Hero Category:Star City Archer